Quality Time With the Villians
by TempleforHisGlory
Summary: A comedy featuring your favorite villians from ATLA! This is my first comedy, so be nice please : Rated for stupidness l8er on. Probally the only real pairing will be some maiko...
1. Chapter 1

Azula: YES! I GET MY OWN COMEDY!

Zuko: Actually, it's with ALL of us!

Ty Lee, Mai, Ozai, Zhao: Yeah!

Azula: Zhao, aren't you dead?

Zhao: I'm dead?! The writers killed me off?! They just told me to take a long vacation!! They said it was a reward for being such a good actor!!!

Zuko: Yeah…they lied.

Ty Lee: Basically everyone hated you.

Azula: You look like a monkey.

-Zhao runs away crying-

-Silence-

Ty Lee: Anyways…Didn't you guys absolutely HATE the episode, "The Beach"?!

Azula, Zuko, Mai, Ozai: YEAH!

Ozai: I wasn't even in it!

Zuko: And what was with me being such a jerk?!

Ty Lee: You ARE a jerk!

Zuko: That's just your opinion. No one cares what you think.

Ty Lee: -tears up- SEE?!

Azula: WHY WAS I SOO FREAKING NICE?! ME?! JEALOUS?!

Zuko: Talk about out-of-character!

Mai: And what was with our 10 minute break-up and make-up?!

Zuko: Seriously!

Mai: Of course…I didn't mind the make-up too much…

Zuko: Me neither…

-both blush and look down-

Azula: Oh God.

Ozai: Who cared about that episode? I wasn't even in it!

Zuko: No one cares about you.

-Ozai runs away crying-

Zuko: DUDE! I MADE THE FIRELORD CRY!!! YESSS!

-Ozai returns with tazer-

Zuko: Oh crap.

-Screaming and insane laughter are heard-

Ozai: I feel much better, don't you?

Azula: I feel AWESOME!

Zuko: -whimpers-

Mai: AwWwW! My poor baby!

Azula: Dear Lord.

Zuko: -sniffs- My daddy hurt me!

Ozai: I told you not to call me that!! –zaps him again-

-more insane laughter, more of Zuko's terrified screams-

Ozai: Wow, I gotta do this more often!

Azula: Seriously! This is the best day of my life!

Ozai: Besides that one day when we massacred that entire town of rebels! Remember?!

Azula: Ah…the sweet blood…

Ozai: And gore…

-both sigh dreamily-

Ty Lee: Ew.

Mai: Sounds boring

Zuko: -whimpers-

Azula: Anyway, this is TempleforHisGlory's first comedy, so if it sucks, don't blame us, blame her!

Me: Oh you will pay. -evil laughter- 

Azula: Ow! Why am I hitting myself?! Stop it!!! STOP! –slaps face repeatedly-

Me: -laughter- This is fuun!

Azula: -in between slaps-You-Will-Pay-for-THIS!

Me: I'm sure.

-------------------------------------------

So like I said, this is my first comedy so be nice! Also…I'm still trying to figure out how to post a second chapter. I'm kinda computer-impaired! Hehe

Replies are food for a writers soul!!


	2. Chapter 2

ChApTeR TwO: School and Shipping wars….what else is there?

Azula: You fans are lucky that you're getting another chapter so soon. TFHG has tons of schoolwork to do.

Zuko: Yeah! –glares at me- that she could be doing Right this second!!

Me: Heey, I've worked for six STRAIGHT hours on my debate case! I DESERVE A BREAK! -grabs Zuko by collar-

Zuko: -chokes- what's debate?

Me: learning arguing skills.

Azula: Zuko should take that. He loses all our arguments.

Zuko: No I don't!

Azula: Yeah you do.

Zuko: -shrugs- okay.

Me: -rolls eyes-

Mai: soo…you're shipping Maiko? I luuuuv maiko!! –looks dreamily at Zuko-

Ty Lee: I used to ship Zutara, but then I let go of THAT fantasy…

Mai: Zuko FLIRTED with that peasant?! –glares at Zuko-

Zuko: -swallows- no flying-pointy-things…please, I'm still twitching from that taser!

Ozai: Taser!!! Yay!! -tasers Azula-

Azula: Owww! -snatches taser and tasers Zuko again-

Zuko: Why me?!

Ozai: -jumps up and down- Ooo! Me next! Me next!

Azula: -tasers Ozai-

Ozai: OW! NOO! I wanna taser ZUKO!

Azula: Oh. Whoops.

Ozai: -deep voice- How dare you taser the FireLord.

Azula: -cowers-

Ozai: -points- Gimme.

Ok, I seriously have no more time left to write!! Also, I'm supposedly on restriction, so next chapter will be long in coming…. Sorry!!! –sad face-

My dumb moment of the day:

Me: Ian, why did you sign your name "e-n?" what's an "en?"

Ian: -sighs- say it "ee-n"

Me: eee…n….eee..n. OH!

Ian: -sighs and walks away-

Replies are food for a writer's soul!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sushi...Yummy! 

-Zuko is eating sushi in the kitchen-

Azula: -walks in- What's that?

Zuko: Sushi!

Azula: Ooo! What kind?

Zuko: the awesome crab-meat-pink kind!

Azula: oh. I like the spicy orange ones the best.

Zuko: yeah, those are pretty good too.

Azula: I don't get why they put the little packets of wa….wasa… whatever. It tastes so gross!

Zuko: yeah, and the soy sauce is all thick and gritty!

Azula: Only freaky people eat THAT stuff.

Ozai: Whoa!! You're eating sushi?! –rushes over and grabs packet of soy sauce and wasabi- This is the bestest stuff EVER! -squeezes it into his mouth-

Zuko: -runs off and gets sick-

Azula: Why am I not surprised?

Ozai: -mouth full and oozing of black-gooey-goodness- shumprished abouth whaa?

Azula: Never mind.

Jet: -walks in- Whoa! Sushi! -runs over to table- aww, you ate it all!

Zuko: -comes back in- Whoa, I feel much better now.

Jet: FIRE NATION!!

Zuko: -screams-

Azula: Aren't YOU dead?!

Jet: Well, technically they never showed me die, so TFHG wrote me in.

Zuko: -sarcastic- Thanks a lot TFHG!

Me: -smirks- you're quite welcome.

Zuko: I know.

Me: I'm glad you know.

Zuko: I'm glad you're glad.

Me: Good!

Zuko: FINE!

Me: SHUT UP!

Zuko: OKAY!

Azula: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Zuko: TFHG ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED CAPS LOCK!

Me: Oops. My bad.

Zuko: Yeah, it really is your bad.

Me: thanks.

Zuko: you're welcome.

Me: I know!

Zuko: I'm glad you kn-

-Ozai tasers Zuko-

Zuko: Ok, isn't that getting ol-

-Ozai tasers him again-

Zuko: seriously, why are yo-

-Ozai tasers him again-

Zuko: OWW!! –twitching- make-it-st-

-Ozai tasers him again-

-Jet rolls on the floor laughing-

-silence-

-Ozai tasers him again-

Zuko: I didn't even say aa..ann…..ANYTHING! –twitch-

Ozai: I know! It's just so fun!

Azula: I know!! Isn't it?!

Me: you guys are sick.

Zuko: See?! TFHG is on my side!

Me: -tasers Zuko-

Zuko: Hey! –twitch- I –twitch- feel –twitch- BETRAYED! –twitch-

Me: Sorry. Lapse of will power.

_K, this was my last chapter for this week! Be happy, next one will be after I'm off restriction! Peace! Don't do drugs! _


	4. Chapter 4

ChApPiE FoUr!

Halloween!

_Yes, this is two days late…but I just got off restriction (early! Yay!), so I decided to post it anyway! Peace!_

Azula: YES! It's Halloween!

Zuko: Yessss! Candy!!!

Azula: We get to prey on innocent little children and scare the living daylights out of them! And get away with it!

Zuko: And we get **free **candy!!

Azula: And scare kids!

Zuko: CANDY!

Azula: KIDS!

Ozai: TASER!

Zuko and Azula: …..

Ozai: Sorry.

Zuko and Azula: ….

Ozai: This is awkward.

-awkward silence-

Jet: -runs in panting- Guess what I'm gunna be for Halloween???

Zhao: What??

Azula: Zhao, you're DEAD! Go away!

Zhao: -pouts- but he was dead too! How come HE gets to stay?

Jet: Technically, I never died…

Zhao: Neither did I!! I was kidnapped by a killer spirit! That doesn't mean it-

Zuko: KILLED you?!

Azula: Yeah it does.

Mai: Yup

Ty Lee: Pretty much.

-Zhao runs away crying-

Azula: -shivers- Can you imagine people SHIP me and him together?!

Zuko: EW!

Mai: Sick!

Ty Lee: Aww! How cute!

Azula: -steam comes out of ears-

Ozai: Really?! The NERVE of some people! Hehe….-hides stack of fanfics under coat-

Azula: What are THOSE?! -snatches them away-

-silence as she reads-

Azula: EW! AH! -runs away and gets sick-

Ozai: What?! I was bored!

Azula: I feel so betrayed…..and disgusted. He's such a conceited, arrogant, cowardly…

Zuko: Awww, you guys are made for each other!

Azula: -growls-

Jet: ANYWAY, I'm gonna be a GOTH!

Mai: HeY! Me too!

Zuko: Soo…in other words you're not dressing up?

Mai: Dressing up is for freaks.

Ozai: I wanna be a princess! –jumps up and down-

Azula: -takes step away from him- I want to be a Yu-Yan archer!

Zuko: I wanna be the Blue Spirit!

-Everyone stares curiously-

Zuko: Cuz…you know…I'm NOT the Blue Spirit…hehehe….

Ozai: I wanna be a princess!

Ty Lee: Heyy, that's what I wanna be!

-catfight over pink princess dress-

Azula: …

Zuko: …

Mai: -snore-

Jet: This is boring.

Mai: -wakes up- that's MY line!

Jet: Who cares.

Mai: ME!

Jet: So. I'm bored.

Mai: -pulls out pointy thingies-

Jet: -screams in terror-

Zuko: HAHA! YOU SCREAM LIKE AGIIRL!

Jet: Freakish…firenation….goth-person!

Mai: Sticks and stones….

-Jet runs in circles screaming with Mai chasing him-

Azula: …sooo…anyway, in honor of Halloween week, GIVE US CANDY!

Zuko: YEAH! And send us letters!

Azula: Questions…comments…you can even tell us what you were for Halloween!

Ozai: And we'll pretend to care!!

Azula: So start writing!

-corny theme music plays-

Azula, Ozai, Zuko: ….

Mai: that was random.

Me: I'm a random person! And speaking of which…it's time for…

THE RANDOM THING OF THE DAY!

Villians: -groan-

_Brittany: "Yeah, did you know that band 'Illuminate' broke up?"_

_Me: Yeah. Isn't it weird when people say bands break up? Its like, "Aww, they made such a cute couple!" _

_Brittany: "…"_

_Replies are food to a writer's soul!_


	5. My repliers!

To my repliers:

Maiko shipper: Wow, how did I know you shipped that?!

TrueThinker: Oh whoa! I just caught up on reading your story, and it DOES! Don't worry though, I wrote this a LoNg time ago, actually before I even discovered so I didn't copy you XD! That would be messed up!!

Koragg: Yes, I like making Ozai silly, since he's so intimidating in real life!

Wildimagination: I've been trying to make them longer! Thanks for the critique, I need it!

Thanks to you guys who told me how to make more chappies!! You all get cookies!! -hands out virtual cookies- XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Whoops, I guess I'm supposed to write one of these…uhh…I don't own Avatar, cuz if I did, Katara and Zuko would be together and Zutarians would RULE THE WORLD! 

Mai: Hey! I thought you were a Maiko shipper!

Me: I am, since Mike and Bryan aren't really giving me anything else…but anyway, yeah. Don't own it, probably never will. Unless my latest plan to take over Mike and Bryan's studio works…

Zuko: SUUURE it will….

ChApTeR FoUr! A sugar-deprived Ozai

* * *

Zuko: WHAT?! NO CANDY?!

Azula: No love?!

Ty Lee: No letters about totally awesome costumes?!

-villians sigh dramatically-

Ozai: Need…sugar…right…now

Azula: Oh dang! His blood sugar! Where's his insulin??

Zuko: I dunno –hides something behind his back-

Azula: ZUKO! Dad's gunna die of…sugar…loss…

Zuko: It's not like the world's gunna miss him at all…

Ty Lee: I'll miss his yummy voice…

-awkward silence-

Ozai: -panting- sugar…need…sugar…

Mai: this is all the REVIEWERS (or lack thereof)'s fault!

Zuko: -reading reviews- Truethinker says she was too lazy to write a letter! Well, are ya happy NOW Truethinker??!

TrueThinker: Very much so.

Zuko: well…well…I'm glad!

-another awkward silence-

Zuko: -still reading- she also says that Jet is HER special character…

Jet: WHAT?! I belong to no one! I do whatever I want, when I want it! That's how us rough and rugged men roll!

TrueThinker: Jet, get me some cookies.

Jet: Yes ma'am.

-runs off-

Azula: How disgraceful.

Zuko: SERIOUSLY! Psh…what a loser!

Mai: -looking through photo album-Zuko, why didn't you tell me you had an obsession with My Little Ponies?

Zuko: Wh-what?! Where did you get those?

Mai: I dunno. TFHG made them appear in my lap, so I started reading…

Ozai: -gasps for air- Can't…breathe…

Ty Lee: Anyway, how's the royal life treatin' you Zuzu? You seemed pretty happy on last week's episode.

Zuko: Yup, I got my girl, I got my country, I got my crown, I got my dad…DAD!

-Ozai passes out-

Azula: ZUKO! THE INSULIN!

-Zuko hesitates-

Azula: ZUKO!

Zuko: FINE!

-Azula sticks needle in Ozai, who revives-

Ozai: Whoa! That was AWESOME! I was like dead, then I like, wasn't, and then…

Mai: …you woke up?

Ozai: YEAH!

Mai: -rolls eyes-

-Awkward silence-

Jet: So, in the next chapter we're joining the BoomerAang Squad!

Zuko: THE AVATAR?! I GOTTA GET ANOTHER TRAP READY!

Azula: You're just gonna fail anyway. There's no way TFHG is gunna let you capture him on her show.

Zuko: But still…I gotta make an effort to capture him.

Ozai: You told me he was dead!

Zuko: uh…yeah…but…TFHG brought him back…just like…Jet!

Jet: Well technically, I wasn't-

Zuko: SHUT UP!

Jet: Gosh.

Mai: -monotone- so yeah. If you have any questions for us AND the BoomerAang Squad, send them in. We'll all be sooooo excited to get them. Whoo, what a rush.


	7. ChApTeR 7! WhOoT!

ChApTeR 7!! WhOoO!

Disclaimer: Still working on "Operation take-over Mike and Brian's office" thing, so I don't own Avatar. Yet...

* * *

Ozai: Oh yeah, NOW send letters!! AFTER MY CLOSE ENCOUNTER WITH DEATH!! Which…actually was kinda cool, so I guess I should be thanking you!

Azula: -rolls eyes- Let's just answer the letters, shall we?

Ozai: Ok, YEAH MAN! Questions for Meee!! Yay! –claps- uh, this one is fron "Tangy." What kind of a name is that?!

Zuko: A cool one!

Ozai –shrugs- here's the letter…

"I'VE GOT A QUESTION!

this is for... hmm... whoever wants to answer and/or everybody. Do you guys

like macaroni pizza? that stuff ROCKS! i'd also like to tell Ozai that he's a

whiny little baby of a fire lord who will never amount to anything and he'll

NEVER catch my Aangy! he is SO much better than him!

i'd also like to add... HAHAHA! ZUKO PLAYS WITH MY LITTLE PONY!

AANG WILL WIN THE WAR!"

Ozai: Macaroni pizza?!

Azula: Sickening.

Mai: ew.

Ty Lee: Gross.

Zuko: DUDE!! I LOVE THAT STUFF!

Jet: Me too!!

-they high-five-

Jet: EW! Fire nation cooties! Where's the anti-bacterial soap?!

Zuko: wow. Rough and rugged, huh? Interesting…

Ozai: Hey! I'm not a whiney little baby! –whines- take that back! –stomps foot-

Azula: You're not proving your point to well.

-Ozai huffs-

Zuko: My Little Pony was just a phase! _Everyone _goes through that! Right?

Jet: Yup, I did.

Zuko: See?

Azula: Jet doesn't count.

Jet: What's that supposed to mean?!

Azula: Whatever you think it means.

Jet: …

Ozai: And the Avatar WAS not better than me, he is dead! BWAHAHAHA!

Zuko: -fidgets nervously-

Ty Lee: Here's one from TrueThinker!

Ozai: NO! I refuse to talk to _her. _

Ty Lee: She says she's your fangirl forever, and brought you candy.

Ozai: OOO! CANDY!! GIMMIE! -snarfs down candy- Okay, she's my best friend now.

Ty Lee: Jet, she wants you to give her a hug.

Jet: No way!

Ty Lee: Don't make me use my mad ninja skills on you.

Jet: Okay. –hugs TrueThinker-

Ty Lee: and she says she's glad you're glad, Zuko.

Zuko: Well…well…-tries to think of a comeback- I'm glad SHE'S glad!

Mai: -sighs in frustration- this guy is my boyfriend?!

Ty Lee: aaand last, she says you're freaking awesome, Azula.

Azula: Yep. I know it.

Mai: Whoo, we got letters. Yay. Except me. Thanks for the love. Not that I care. Anyway, next time, boomerang gang. Prepare yourself, there will probably be a BIG outburst between Zuko and Ozai about the 'death' of Aang. Can't wait.


	8. 8 Is GrEaT!

Eight is Great!

* * *

-I walk into studio-

Me: Hey guys!

-villians glare-

Me: What?

Azula: THE AVATAR?!

Zuko: HERE?!

Mai: Can you spell "Stupid"?!

Ty Lee: Awww!! There's that super-cutie now!! -cartwheels over to Sokka-

Sokka: Uh…heeeyyy…so…knock out anyone lately?

Ty Lee: -stares adoringly-

Sokka: Uh…right…um…

Aang: AH! SPARKY-SPARKY-BOOM-MAN!!

Combustion: Me like smash things.

Sokka: -screams- FREAKISH-LIGHTNING-LADY!

Azula: Boo.

Sokka: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hides behind Katara-

Katara: Grow up you guys.

Zuko: BOOO!!!! –makes freakish face-

Katara: -monotone- ahhh. Stop it. I'm scared.

Zuko: Mann, I can't scare anyone!

Katara: Just act like yourself, that should scare people enough.

Zuko: -growl-

Katara: I'm sorry. That was mean.

Zuko: …

Sokka: My sister is a very compassionate person…usually.

Toph: Except at that…-whispers- certain time of month.

Aang: Yeah! Don't even talk to her then! Just hand her chocolate and walk away…

Zuko: You guys should see Azula…

-they shiver in fear-

Azula: Hey guys, we got another letter from TrueThinker and Tangy!

"Dear Ozai,

You're my best friend too. Can we be friends forever?

Dear Jet,

That wasn't a very convincing hug. Hug me again.

Dear Zuko,

I'm glad you're glad I'm glad!

Dear Azula,

Still awesome. You seriously PWN, okay? No doubts about that."

Azula: Where's Dad?

Zuko: Yeah! Where is he?

_Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation Palace…_

Ozai: Die Avatar, die! -beats up Aang action figure-

TV: -My Little Pony theme song-

Ozai: OOO! -runs to TV and drools- Gimmie!

TV: -commercial fades-

Ozai: NO! -growl- FEEL MY WRATH EVIL TELEVISION FROM THE FUTURE!!

BEEEEEP

--We are experiencing some technical difficulties, due to a power outage caused by some maniac tasering his television.--

_Back in the studio…_

Zuko: Whoa.

Aang: Ozai loves his taser a little too much.

Azula: So Dad will answer his question when he gets back…I think.

Jet: fine. –hugs you-

Zuko: I…uh...thank…you?!

Azula: Uh…What does PWN mean?!

Zuko: Psh, _everyone _knows what _that _means!

Azula: Then what DOES it mean?

Zuko: I…uh…I'm not gunna tell you!

Azula: You just don't know what it means.

Zuko: Do too!

Azula: Do not!

Zuko: DO TOO!

Azula: DO NOT!

Toph: AMANDA!! CAPS LOCK!!

Me: Whoopsie-daisy!

Sokka: Who says "whoopsie-daisy" any more?

Me: Me.

Sokka: Oh.

Me: Tangy wants to know why you don't cheer up Mai…

Mai: …cuz I don't feel like it.

Me: What do you feel like?

Mai: being bored.

Me: Go figure.

Mai: What's that supposed to mean?!

Me: Whatever you think it means…-evil grin-

Zuko: …

Azula:…

Ty Lee: …

Sokka:…

Aang: Oh! I get it! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

-awkward silence-

Ozai: -reading Tangy's letter- WHAT?! THE AVATAR'S ALIVE!

--This part of the show is edited out for extreme violence—

Azula: And that's all we have for you today!

Everyone: BYYYEE

Me: P.S. go to watch-avatar dot com and watch "the solar eclipse"!!!! It's insane!


	9. Thanksgiving

Chapter 9

* * *

-Villians and the BoomerAang Gaang sitting and reading fan mail-

Zuko: OOO! One for me!!

* * *

"Dear Zuko,

Ahem.

I LOVE YOU! glomps

Thank you for your time. –maikoshipper"

* * *

Zuko: AH! FANGIRL!! -hides behind Azula-

Azula: EW!! WEAK WIMPY FIRE NATION REJECT COOTIES! –runs in circles-

Zuko: Well that was uncalled for.

Mai: Yes! A letter for me!! Whooo!

-silence-

Mai: …what? I can be happy when I feel like it…

* * *

"Mai! here's a question for you: why won't you cheer up? seriously...

and azula, i forgot to mention... LIGHTNING BENDING ROCKS! its just so kewl!

and thanks to you, zuko, for loving my screen name so much! now i hate you

MORE ozai cuz you said you hated it.

and to see what happens when i say this... AANG IS ALIVE! take THAT ozai!

Tangy"

* * *

Mai: I don't cheer up cuz I don't feel like it. Being cheerful is meaningless when there are starving dying sickly people in the world. –goes off and listens to depressing goth music while sitting in corner-

Azula: Yep, lightning rocks. Like me!

Zuko: -coughs-I can deflect it –cough-

Azula: -stares- what?!

Zuko: What?

Azula: …never mind.

Ozai: Yes, I know the Avatar is alive…thanks to my incompetent son. –growls-

Zuko: -whimper-

Katara: uh…anyway, Thanksgiving is only a day away!! So are you guys ready to pig out on goat-rabbit-hampster-turky??

Zuko: Yeah man! I look forward to this holiday all year!

Katara: So you can really think about how many things you have to be thankful for?

Zuko:…no. So I can pig out on awesome food!

-he and Jet high five-

Azula: Yes! I get to kill the goat-rabbit-hampster-turky!

Mai: Yay. I get to skin it.

Aang: -runs off and barfs-

Ty Lee: What's up with him?

Sokka: He's a vegetarian

Ty Lee: O.o

Sokka: I know. How can someone live without meat?!

Ty Lee: _I _sure couldn't.

Sokka: Me neither.

-both shudder-

Ozai: I wish I could taser it…

Azula: But it's my job to kill it!

Ozai: But…

Azula: -puppy dog eyes-

Ozai: Fine.

Azula: YES! –evil laugh-

-Aang returns-

Ozai: Maybe I'll just taser the Avatar instead.

Aang: -screams and hides behind Katara-

Katara: No way!

Sokka: Heck no!

Zuko: Bring it!

Zhao: Come on Ozai, we can take them!

Everyone: GO AWAY!

Zhao: fine. –hangs head-

Jet: If you wanna taser someone so badly, why don't you taser yourself?

Ozai: OOO! Man, why didn't I think of that?! –tasers self- OW! –tasers again- OWW! -tasers again-

Katara: Is he like that all the time?

-more screaming from Ozai-

Zuko: Pretty much.

Katara: Wow. And that guy took away your honor? You must have been super super super...

-Zuko glares-

Katara: Uh…special?

Zuko: -shrugs- I'll settle for that.

Aang: Okay, I feel a lot better now…

-Azula walks back with goat-rabbit-hampster-turky-

Azula: Victory!

-Aang runs off to puke-

Katara: Awww…Poor Aang! –runs off to heal him-

Zuko:…

Mai:…

Ty Lee: D

Zuko: that was random…

* * *

A/N, super random chapter, I know...but hey, randomness rocks, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right now! ) Luv you all, thanks for all the letters and reviews! This time, is there something you guys want me to write about? I'm going dry on ideas, so any inspiration would be awesombroso! Luv you all, and have a blessed Thanksgiving!!

Much love, TempleForHisGlory


	10. Clique Wars!

War of the Cliques

My takeover plan failed. -glares- STOP LAUGHING!! STOOOP!! I don't need this right now!!! -sobs-

And I don't own any of the songs in here either. And sorry if Three Days Grace isn't emo, I'm not emo so I don't really know what they listen to...also, don't be offended if you are...emo or any other clique in here! I love you all, this is just for laughes.

* * *

-Zuko humming to Three Days Grace- 

Azula: Turn off that horrid emo music!

Zuko: What do you have against emos?!

Azula: Nothing, except they're stupid!

Zuko: NO! You just hate it cuz it's MY way of life!

Azula: you mean your way of MIND…

Zuko: -grr-

Azula: -growl-

Aang: Hey guys, whatcha doin?

Azula: Aang, tell Zuko that emos are dumb!

Zuko: Tell Azula that _cheerleaders _are dumb!

Azula: -gasp- _Oh it's on…_

-All of a sudden we're in an arena with a big crowd cheering-

Katara: AHHH!! I'm not decent!!! –runs away to get dressed-

Zuko: You have crossed the line, younger sister. Feel my Emo wrath!! -turns up music-

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you… 

Azula: AH!! NO!!! It BUUURRRRNNNSSS!

Toph: -announcer voice- Zuko deals a brutal blow to Azula! She staggers, staggers…she's still up!

-crowd cheers-

Azula: Two can play THAT game!!

_I'm bossy_

_I'm the first girl to scream on a track_

_I switched up the beat of the drum_

_That's right I brought all the boys to the yard_

_And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm_

_I'm bossy!_

_I'm the girl y'all luv to hate_

_I'm the chick that's raised the stake_

_I told young stunna he should switch to bape_

_I'm back with an 808, cuz I'm BoSsY!_

Zuko: AHHH! -falls over-

-twitching on the ground-

Toph: OOO!!! That's gunna be a tough blow to overcome!

Azula: EMOS ARE POSERS!

Zuko: NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Azula: There's only one way to tell a poser…

Zuko: No! No! -tries to crawl away-

Azula: -grabs his ankle and rips off his shoe-

Azula: Aha!! He's wearing Airwalks!

-crowd gasps-

Ozai: POSER!!!

Zuko: -screams- Give it back!!

Azula: Go imitate something that's dead freak.

Jet: It's emos like you that give us a bad name!

Sokka: YEAH!

-crowd stares-

Toph: uh…ignore the pony-tailed freak.

Sokka: WHAT?! I can be emo!

Zuko: Psh.

Jet: You wish.

Azula: In your own mind.

Zuko: What mind?!

Sokka: -growl-

Zuko: -whimper-

Aang: So if Zuko's emo, what am I?

Azula: …you're average, I guess. You get along with everyone.

Aang: -sigh-

Toph: What am I?

Azula, Aang, Zuko, Katara: Tomboy.

Sokka: Hot.

-crowd stares-

Sokka: uh…hot as in…angry?

Toph: -blushes-

Me: AWWW!!! TOKKA MOMENT!

Suki: WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS TOKKA?!

Me: uh…Zuko made it up! -points-

Zuko: No way! You're not blaming this on me!

Me: Too late. –grins-

-Suki chases Zuko into the stands-

Fangirl 1: LOOK! That lady's hurting zuzu!

Fangirl 2: Let's get her!

-Suki trampled by rabid fangirls-

Zuko: What a horrible way to go out.

Sokka: At least she gets to go down fighting.

Zuko: yeah.

-silence-

Katara: So...what clique am I?

Mai: You're a nerd.

Katara: -offended- I'd rather be a nerd than a goth!

Mai: riiiight…

Katara: -growl-

Sokka: CATFIGHT!

-crowd of boys immediately gathers-

Katara: Unfeeling blah!

Mai: Stupid peasant!

Katara: Freak with pins!

Mai: Permently PMSing!

Katara: Oh. It's. On.

-cloud of dust gathers as Katara and Mai claw each other-

Katara: Yeah!!! I wiinn….-faints-

Zuko: …

Azula: -laughing hysterically-

Ozai: -laughing hysterically-

Azula: HEY! Don't copy my laugh! -gasp- Are you a poser too?!

Ozai: NOOO!!! I'm preppy!! I swear!!!!

Azula: Lemme check your shoes!

Ozai: -covers feet- NO!

Azula: -growl-

Aang: Why is everyone growling?

Me: I'm in a very growl-y mood!

Sokka: HA! That's not even a word! -soffs- and you call me dumb…

Me: -growl-

Sokka: -whimper-

* * *

A/N, sorry this took so long. I've been SUPER busy, and stuff...you know, the usual excuse an aspiring author gives to her devoted fans when she runs late ) Much luv to you all!! 


	11. Never Touch Meat 'Again'

-door slams as Zuko and Azula walk in-

Zuko: MAN! THAT CONCERT WAS AWESOMEEEE!

Azula: When Jon Foreman spun that cymbal around, I thought I was about to die.

-both sigh happily-

-We see Mai sitting on the couch, with arms folded.-

Zuko: What's wrong babe?

Mai: Don't call me babe!

Zuko: -offended- what did I do?!

Mai: You left me to join the Avatar?! What's up with THAT?!

Zuko: It was…the right thing to d-AHH!

-Zuko gets attacked by flying darts-

Mai: So what, breaking up with me is the right thing to do? Is THAT what you're saying?!

Zuko: N-no…please don't hurt me…

Mai: -rolls eyes and walks out-

Zuko: -sob-

Azula: …Awkward…

-Ty Lee walks in-

Ty Lee: What's up with Mai?

Azula: she just found out that Zuko is joining the Avatar.

Ty Lee: Awww! But I just started pairing us together in my fanfics…

Zuko: -perks up- What. Did. You. Say.

Ty Lee: Well…ever since "The Beach" episode, Ty Luko has become a ship…

Zuko: I hate that episode with a passion.

Ty Lee: What's that supposed to mean?

Zuko: I. Hate. You.

Ty Lee: -runs out crying-

Azula: Way to go Zuko.

Zuko: Don't rub it in Azula.

Azula: No! I wasn't being sarcastic! You made two girls cry at the very beginning of the story! That's your new record!!

Zuko: -punches air- YEAH! Uh…-looks around- I mean, man, how mean of me.

-Enter Jet-

Jet: Sup.

Azula: Why are you in my house?

Zuko: _Our house._

Azula: Whatever. Why are you here?

Jet: Cuz I'm stalking you. –smiles creepily-

Azula: MAD LIGHTING SKILLS GO!

Jet: No! Not you!

-silence-

Zuko: Ohhh! I get it!...-pause- EWW!! Mad firebending skills go! –sizzle-

Jet: -screams-

Azula: Creepy…

Ty Lee: -returns- Actually, since the "City of Walls and Secrets" episode, Jetko has become a ship also!

Zuko: That episode is now my top most hated episode EVER! Who would write things like that anyway?! People like that need to keep their sick thoughts to themselves!

Ty Lee: -blushes- uh…I gotta go…

Zuko: O-o

Azula: What's with the weird face?

Zuko: O-O

Azula:…you're creeping me out…

Zuko O-O

Azula: STOP!

Zuko: o-O

Azula: -growl-

Zuko: O-O

Mai: -runs in- Boomerang boy at 12 o'clock!

Azula: YESS! Now we can have some fun!

Zuko: What?

Azula: I tricked the 'sokka' creature into thinking that there's a 'meat convention' in here. When he comes in, we're gunna jump him, take him to Lake Laogi, and brainwash him so that he can never eat meat again!

Zuko: …what was with the air quotes?

Azula: TFHG likes making air quotes, so she makes me 'do them' too.

Zuko: 'oh.' 'AH!' Now I have to 'do them' 'too'!

Azula: we're getting off-topic! Quick, he's coming! HIDE!

-Sokka enters-

Sokka: Uh…hello? Is this the 'meat convention?"

Zuko –whispers- he uses air quotes? What a retard!

Azula: -slaps him in the head-

Zuko: Hey! What was that for?

Azula: Not me! –points up- She made me do it!

Mai: Shut up!

Sokka: Helloooooo -Girlish scream-

Mai: -pins him to the wall- Don't worry, you won't feel a thing….

-Fades to Black-

Mai: OOO! My favorite color!

Azula: -smacks forehead-

Sokka: Hey! That's myyy thing!

* * *

-We see the BoomerAang gAang in an upside down temple-thingie- 

Aang: Hey Sokka! Where ya been?

Sokka: -rubs head- I'm not really sure…

Toph: Hey snoozles. We found a chicken-moose-rat-mouse-dog-cat-rabbit. Want some?

Sokka: -monotone- No. I will never touch meat again.

Toph: …okay….

-Meanwhile, behind some mysterious placed bushes…-

Zuko: High five sis!

Azula: Yeah-yea! I totally rule!

Zuko: You would if you were the firstborn…

Azula: You always have to rub that in, don't you.

Zuko: It's the only advantage I have over you!

Azula: whatever.

* * *

Sorry for the late update!! You all get candy for waiting! –distributes candy- 

BTW: I went to a Switchfoot concert, so that's the concert they were talking about in the beginning. It was awesome. End of story. –sigh-


End file.
